


[Podfic] May the Curve Be In Your Favor

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: Stuck on campus after his last final, Arthur in unexpectedly invited to a party that changes everything. College AU, no underage/age disparity.





	[Podfic] May the Curve Be In Your Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/gifts).
  * Inspired by [May the Curve Be In Your Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103052) by [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences). 



> Horridly late, as always, this is CoffeeWithConsequence's prize for the Isidore13 Memorial Charity Auction. Thank you so much for donating & for patiently waiting. ♥

**Length:** 24:22  
**Size:** 24 MB  
**Download/Stream:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GEgl2rGrajWNhSH7Hk6Hj1ZLGQcuhw9G)


End file.
